Box 19 Twentieth Anniversary
Box 19: Community Relations, Twentieth Anniversary Celebration Location: NHCC Library Folder 1: Dept/Area Community Relations, Twentieth Anniversary Celebration Total of 12 items: Item 1.1: Invitation to the NHCC 20th Anniversary Luncheon Sunday, Sept. 28th 1986 11:30-1:00 6” x 4 ½, blue with white inlay, print is black calligraphy Item 1.2: Letter: “Twenty Years of Opportunity and Progress” From: Dr. Gerald Christenson, Chancellor of the MN Community College System. This letter is not dated. 8 ½ x 11, off-white paper, black type Upper right-hand corner has a hand written message in black ink Brief history of the 1963 legislation to creating the State Junior College Board and notes the legislative change in 1973 from State Jr. Colleges to MN Community Colleges Item 1.3: Informal Invitation Less formal NHCC twentieth anniversary invitation 8 ½ x 11 off white paper, NHCC logo in blue, black ink type Bottom 1/3 is designed to be de-attached and returned as an RSVP This invitation is not dated Item 1.4: Memo Memo : Update regarding the 20th Anniversary Supplement To: NHCC Family From: Bob Schmidt Date: November 15th, 1985 8 ½ x 11 off white paper, black type Calendar of completion for the 20th anniversary supplement Item 1.5: Worksheet Worksheet: Happy 20th Birthday 1966-1986 Penciled in next to the years, Sept. 19th – July Item is not dated 8 ½ x 11 white paper, black type, edges are slightly yellowed Three pages in total- paper clipped together Page 1: preparation for the event, divided into 6 areas Page 2: press kit folder Page 3: promotions Item 1.6: Memorandum Office Memorandum: Request for alumni information To: Department of Public Information, State of MN From: Bob Schmidt and Nancy Stone, NHCC Date: January 2, 1985 Notes a document number in the upper left hand corner, SF-00009-02 5 ½ x 8 ½ yellowed paper Item 1.7: Worksheet (copy) Copy of Item # 5, Happy 20th Anniversary Worksheet Item is not dated 8 ½ x 11, off white paper, black in type Three pages in total-stapled in the upper left hand corner Hand written note in the top left corner in black ink Page 1-2: “Touch of Class” Page 3: Promotion page, hand written black ink notes at the top middle of the page and in the bottom right hand corner Item 1.8: News Release News Release: NHCC 20th Anniversary Celebration Release date: March 27, 1985 Contact: Bob Schmidt, Public Information Director Item is not dated 8 ½ x 11 off white, yellowed paper Item 1.9: Notes Hand written notes: Supplement, 20th birthday 8 ½ x 11, yellow legal pad, black marker Three pages in total, stapled in the upper left corner Outline notes for the supplement Item 1.10: Student Bulletin NHCC Student Bulletin Dated: January 27-31, no year is listed-possibly 1986 8 ½ x 14 yellow paper, black ink type Title: NHCC will be 20 years old in September-since the anniversary is to be celebrated in Sept. 1986, we can conclude the bulletin dates from the same year Item 1.11: Meeting Minutes Six pages in total, pages 1-4 are paper clipped together These documents (pages 1-6) are not dated Page 1-2: Results of June 26th meeting 8 ½ x 11 white paper, typewritten with hand written notes in blue ink Page 3-4: Notes from July 17th Focus Meeting Continuous -fed white computer paper, 8 ½ x 11 (still attached), hand written note in blue ink, upper right corner Pages 5-6: The College for a Changing World” Handwritten in blue ink, 8 ½ x 11 yellow legal pad paper These pages are stapled in the upper left corner Item 1.12: Brochure Brochure: Celebrate MN, 1990 Six-fold -3 ½ x 8 1/2, multi-colored Folder 2: Dept/Area Community Relations, Twentieth Anniversary Subtitle: Newspaper MN Community Colleges Newspaper Happy Anniversary Issue Seven pages in total Tan paper, 11 ½ x 13, black type with maroon highlights, has some yellowing around the edges Folder 3: Dept/Area Community Relations, Twentieth Anniversary: Posters “Celebrating a Generation of Excellence” 1966-1986 Two posters: 17 x 22 White and blue background, white lettering with yellow and pink accent colors Folder 4: Dept/Area Community Relations, Twentieth Anniversary: Proclamation Proclamations: Three in total Item 4.1: State of MN Proclamation State of MN Proclamation, appears to be the original document that has been laminated Proclaiming Sunday, September 28th 1986 to be “The 20th Anniversary of NHCC, signed by Governor Rudy Perpich The document has no other date identified 17 x 11, off white paper, navy blue printing with red print outline Stamped with a gold “State of MN Seal” This document has been folded in half Item 4.2: Copy of 4.1 A Xerox copy of item 4.1 Off white paper, black ink, 17 x 11 The document is not laminated This document has been folded in half Item 4.3: City of Brooklyn Park Proclamation City of Brooklyn Park Proclamation, appears to be the original document that has been laminated Proclaiming Sunday, September 28th 1986 to be NHCC day, signed by Mayor James Krautkremer There is no other date identified 8 ½ x 14, off white paper with black ink type This document has been folded in half Folder 5: Dept/Area Community Relations, Twentieth Anniversary: Programs “Class of 1968” Programs: Eight in total Class of 1968, “The Twentieth Reunion Celebration”, “The Way We Were” Dated: June 10th, 1988 The programs are black spiraled books, 77 pages in total 8 ½ x 11 -Front and back covers are blue, with off white inner pages-all in black ink All eight programs are somewhat bent Category:Library